Survival & Love
by xXAnonymousFanficWriterXx
Summary: Carl has always had feelings for Beth, but does she like him back?
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's P.O.V

Beth and Carl are sat on Carl's bed in his cell, Talking and laughing. Carl has always had a massive crush on Beth, but he never told anyone about it.

"Beth, Could you come here for a minute!?" Maggie screams from outside the cell. "Uh, Yeah, I'll be right there!" Beth stands. "See you later, Carl."

Beth kisses Carl on the cheek before leaving. Carl sighs. "Girl problems?" Someone says. Carl looks up to see Glenn standing in his cell.

"Er... I- Yeah..." Carl says. Glenn giggles "You like Beth? You do know how old she is, right?" Glenn tries to keep in his laughter.

"I know how old she is... But I still like her..." Carl says, embarrassed. "Well, Buddy, You've got to keep trying. That's all the advice I can give." Glenn says and walks out of the cell. Carl slams his fist on the bed. "I have no chance with her..."

Hours pass...

Carl's P.O.V

Everyone is asleep except for me. It's so quiet in here...

I lay in my bed looking at some of the porn mags I stole from Daryl.

"Enjoying that?" I drop the magazine and see Beth at my door. She's wearing a shirt that only covers half of her torso. I can't stop staring at her body. "Um... I- I-" I stutter. Beth giggles at me and sits on the end of my bed. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted someone to talk to. But, It seems like you're occupied." She giggles again. "Sh-shut up!" I say.

"I'm only teasing." She says and smiles at me. Her smile is so beautiful... We stare into each others eyes for a few seconds. "I love you." I say, then covering my mouth.

Shit! Why did I say that!? Beth's next words are the most surprising words I've ever heard. "I love you too." She kisses me and starts to crawl on top of me. She wraps her arms around me. Her lips are soft, I can't get enough of her kisses. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks.

"What if someone sees? Maggie and Glenn would never stop making fun of us." I say.

"So what? I love you Carl... And I want to be with you..."

We turn over so I am on top of Beth now. We keep kissing. "I want to be with you too... Stay here tonight... Who cares if anyone sees..."

We turn so both of us are laying side by side. "G'night..." Beth says. "Goodnight..."


	2. Chapter 2

Carl's P.O.V

I wake up the next morning and turn over in bed, Beth is gone.

"What time is it?" I say to myself as I get out of bed.

"Hey Carl." Beth says, standing at the door of my cell.

Is everything going to be awkward between us now? I hope not...

"Hey." I reply.

Beth approaches me and kisses me.

"I didn't make you feel uncomfortable last night, did I?" She asks.

"Of course not." I say and smile at her. She smiles back.

She kisses my cheek.

"You should get ready for today. I'll see you later." She says and leaves my cell.

2 hours pass...

Beth's P.O.V

Where is he? I can't find Carl anywhere!

Maybe I should ask Rick.

Rick is sat at a table talking to Michonne and my dad.

"Hey Rick, Where's Carl?" I ask.

"He's up in the tower." He replies.

I enter the tower, Carl is sat in a chair looking out the windows.

"Carl?"

He jumps up from the chair.

"Jesus, Beth! You scared the shit out of me!" He yells.

I laugh for a moment. "Sorry. I just wanted to come see you." I approach him and wrap my arms around him.

He pulls me closer and kisses me.

"I love you..." He says.

Before I can reply he pushes me into the wall, never breaking our kiss.

I unbutton his shirt and pull it off of him, He pulls my shirt over my head.

I slide down the wall into a sit and he is sat on my lap, Still kissing me.

I push him back and crawl on top of him.

His hands touch all over my body.

"The fuck are you two doing?" A familiar voice asks.

I jump off of Carl.

"Daryl!?" Carl yells.

"Carl, your dad wanted to talk to you, but I can tell him you're busy making out with Beth." He says.

"Daryl, shut up!" I yell at him.

Daryl laughs at us.

"Carl, get the hell outta here and go talk to your dad." Daryl says.

Carl puts his shirt back on and leaves the tower.

I roll my eyes at Daryl.

He bursts out laughing.

"D-don't tell my dad..." I say.

He laughs even harder.

I put my shirt back on.

"You're such a prick." I say as I walk out of the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl's P.O.V

The next morning...

"Carl, we need to talk." My dad says, waiting at my door.

"About what?" I ask.

"Daryl told me about you and Beth..." He says.

I sigh. "Well, go ahead and get pissed at me." I say.

"Carl, I ain't pissed. I just want you to be responsible..." He says.

I nod.

"If you don't tell Hershel about you and Beth, he'll probably be angry. Go talk to him when you've got time."

My dad leaves the cell.

I get dressed, I wear a blue button up shirt and my only pair of jeans without a bunch of rips in them.

Time to talk to Hershel.

A few minutes pass...

Hershel is sat at a table by himself.

"Hey, Hershel... Could we talk for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure, have a seat. What is it you need to talk with me about?" He smiles at me.

"Well... I-I really like your daughter... And I was wondering if you'd allow us to... You know, date..." I ask him.

Hershel smiles at me.

"I'm glad you came to ask me. If Beth likes you too, then go ahead and be with her." He says.

"Thank you, Hershel." I say.

I stand up and walk to Beth's cell.

"Hey, Beth." I say.

She waves. "Hi."

"I asked your dad if he would allow us to date-" I start, but Beth cuts me off.

"You what!? Carl!" She yells at me.

"He said yes! He allowed it! Jesus..." I say.

Beth calms down. "He did?" She runs to me and wraps her arms around me. "That's great!"

"Carl and Beth kissed!" A high pitched voice yells then begins to laugh along with others.

"Shut up, Mika!" I yell. They laugh even harder.

"Daryl's probably told half the prison already..." Beth says.

"Well, now that we're allowed to date, it doesn't really matter." I reply.

Beth leans in and kisses me. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too..." I respond.


End file.
